


Suddenly Sex

by PastaBucket



Category: Sofies verden | Sophie's World - Jostein Gaarder
Genre: Alternative Universe - Sofie is a giant goose, Androgyny, F/M, Feminist Themes, Furry, Mating, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Sophie the giant goose suddenly gets a strange dick.





	Suddenly Sex

Sophie was alone in the kitchen, in the midst of her routine of strutting around with a selfconfident pose of proper dignity and grace, when she was literally caught by surprise by two hands firmly grabbing hold around her hip. One of the males had snuck up behind her without a word, and had now just snuck his little dick straight up her little unguarded smooth goose pussy, eagerly pressing up against, and flattening, her big, soft butt cheeks in the process.

She sighed with disgust. Men. What ravenous animals. This was that disgusting guy too. She'd hoped for one of the other guys. ...but what could you do? She lived in a patriarchy where all she could do was to put up with it, feeling him throbbing inside her cavity that was apparently so very special to him. This was going to take a while. He pressed and he pressed, and she helped him along by pressing back, until he finally pressing in hard and started alleviating himself in her little womb. She even had a little orgasm of her own, helping the pumping along. He still held her tight, lovingly enjoying nibbling her neck as she tried to shoo him away now that he'd done what he'd come for, but he held on, enjoying her with a display of dominance. She just sighed and let him act out all his urges until he was calm again.


End file.
